1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener for runway board of jogging device, and more particularly to a fastener by which the runway board can be blocked in order not to turn around on its own through unexpected external force no matter the runway board is placed at a using or at a folded position, accordingly the safety of the user and persons around is able to be ensured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional runway is a caterpillar type indoor gymnastic device. A conventional runway disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,624, as shown in FIG. 7, includes a front supporting frame 12 at the bottom end of a handle frame 11 at the front end of the unit 10. In cooperation with a rear supporting frame 14 at the bottom end of the back side of a runway board 13, the runway board 13 is able to decline slightly in a state of touching ground (using state) when the unit 10 is placed for using. Accordingly, the user can make a jogging exercise on a runway band 15 thereof. However, the unit 10 occupies a large space so that a pivot 16 is mounted between the handle frame 11 and the runway board 13 so as to turn the runway board 13 upwards around in a standing state, whereby the occupied space can be reduced for better storage and carrying.
Nevertheless, this results in a great shaking state between the handle frame 11 and the runway board 13 due to the existence of the pivot 16. Therefore, it's likely to lead to a rapid malfunction of the pivot 16. Moreover, provided that the user goes on making a jogging exercise while the center of gravity of his body is shifted to the handle frame 11 when his both hands hold the handle 17 of the handle frame 11, then, owing to the great reactive force, the runway board 13 turns upwards around the pivot 16. It will bring the user in panic and fear while he could fall forward outside of the runway board 13 and his body might therefore injured in serious situation.